Ghost of You
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: TH UA - "Mi nombre es Maka Albarn. Nací en la tranquila ciudad de Death City y viví una vida relativamente normal. Tenía dieciséis años cuando fui asesinada, y esta es mi historia" - Two-shot Regalo para mi e'posa bonita


**Disclaimer: KUCHIKI RUKIA ICHI ES MI E'POSA! D8 Y Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo-san.**

_E'posa, ¡este es tu regalo de cumpleaños! Bueno, la primera parte _e-eU_ tardé mucho en lograr escribirlo de manera decente, y hasta ahora lo logré. Pronto traeré la continuación para que puedas disfrutarlo por completo. Es únicamente especial para ti (?). ¡Sigue cumpliendo más años y conviértete en mi bolita con derecho a votar! Dx_

* * *

><p><strong>Ghost of You<strong>

&.

Mi nombre es Maka Albarn. Nací en la pequeña ciudad de Death City, en Arizona. Mis padres eran Kami y Spirit Albarn. Tenía dieciséis años cuando fui asesinada.

Desde pequeña, siempre me dijeron que yo era especial. Que llegaría a ser grandes cosas. A mi madre siempre le encantó pintar en el patio trasero de la casa, y fue allí cuando comenzó a dar a luz. Tal vez fue por ello que siempre me interesó la Biología y la Química, al igual que las Artes y la Literatura. Crecí como toda una chica normal, siendo hija única y muy consentida por mis padres – en especial por papá –.

El día de mi asesinato comenzó como todo un día normal. Fui a la escuela, como siempre, era el último viernes al que asistiríamos antes de salir a las vacaciones de Invierno, y esa noche, varios de mis compañeros organizaron una fiesta. Al principio no quería asistir, llámenle instinto femenino o de supervivencia, pero simplemente no me apetecía ir a bailar. Lo más que deseaba era quedarme en casa tomando chocolate caliente y viendo las caricaturas hasta que papá llegase del trabajo y nos contara otra de sus increíbles aventuras en la sala de operaciones.

Pero aún así, mis amigas me insistieron, y no tuve otra opción más que ir. No crean que ellas fueron mis asesinas, no. Mi asesino fue un hombre, una persona en la que creía confiar y que al final, me traicionó.

Les prometí a mis padres que llegaría antes de las 12 de la noche a la casa. Pero cuando el reloj marcó la 1:30 de la madrugada, mamá comenzó a preocuparse.

Mi madre siempre tuvo lo que yo llamé un "sexto sentido sobreprotector". No importaba en dónde estuviese, ella siempre presentía cuando algo malo me pasaba. Ya fuera que si sacaba una nota mala, si me encontraba deprimida o si me hacía el más mínimo rasguño. Ella siempre estaba allí, con una sonrisa y un curita o un plato con galletas caseras, lista para curarme de todo mal. Por eso, cuando el reloj marcó las dos en punto, le exigió a papá que saliera a buscarme, mientras que ella llamaba a la policía.

La policía no se preocupó tanto, puesto que era normal que una chica de mi edad no llegase a la hora indicada en un viernes en la noche y más con una fiesta y amigos de por medio. Creyeron que simplemente me había quedado dormida en casa de una amiga. Mamá no lo creyó así, y sólo para quitarse la duda, llamó a todos mis conocidos. Todos dijeron lo mismo, "no está con nosotros".

Y en efecto, a esa hora yo ya estaba muerta.

Al otro día, un par de leñadores de la zona llamaron a la estación de policías para reportar el descubrimiento de un cuerpo abandonado cerca de un riachuelo a mitad del bosque. Era el cuerpo de una mujer joven. Cuando los oficiales fueron a investigar, se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

El cuerpo estaba mutilado. Aquella mujer había sido violada sexualmente en varias ocasiones, y según el forense, la habían apuñalado más de treinta veces en el pecho y el abdomen. Sin embargo, yo siempre supe que fueron más de treinta. Su ropa interior estaba hecha jirones, y le habían cortado el cabello. Cuando un oficial, viejo amigo de mis padres se agachó para examinar mejor aquel cuerpo, descubrió una pequeña cadena de oro con dos dijes. Eran unas iniciales: M y A.

Papá me había regalado ese collar cuando cumplí trece años. Según él, era para que la gente pudiese recordar mejor mi nombre, puesto que de pequeña fui tímida y me costaba mucho entablar una conversación con alguien.

Recuerdo que, cuando aún me seguía acostumbrando a esto de ser "fantasma", el teléfono de la casa sonó, y fue mi madre quien contestó. Mis amigos más cercanos se encontraban en la sala, con los músculos tensados por culpa del estrés y miedo que sentían al no saber nada sobre mi paradero. El único ruido que se escuchaba en la casa era el "tic tac" de las manecillas del reloj cucú que papá había heredado de la abuela… y los gritos adoloridos de mamá.

— ¡Está muerta! ¡Mi bebé está muerta! — sollozaba, mientras que papá trataba de calmarla y mis amigos no sabían qué hacer.

Yo no soporté sus gritos, me dolían más que aquellas puñaladas. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, deseando no escuchar nada, no sentir aquel dolor que me carcomía el alma…

Cuando los abrí, me encontré parada a mitad del bosque, cerca del riachuelo. Justo en el lugar de mi asesinato.

La policía y la gente de la ciudad se asustaron en cuanto mi cuerpo apareció. Death City siempre se había caracterizado por ser una ciudad totalmente tranquila. Raramente había un caso de asalto o algo por el estilo. Fue por ello que mi caso llamó mucho la atención y los policías hicieron cuanta cosa estuviese en sus manos para tener una pista tangible. Rumores sobre mi asesinato se esparcieron por toda la zona, y algunos de ellos eran totalmente inverosímiles.

Papá y mamá comenzaron a sospechar de todos. Su dolor y odio hacia mi asesino era tan grande, que por un momento se olvidaron de cualquier otra emoción, incluso del amor hacia ellos mismos. Dormían en camas separadas, puesto que entre ellos mismos había dudas. En esos momentos fue cuando deseé poder hacerme real para poder abrazarles y decirles que ellos no tenían la culpa, y que los amaba y amo con todo mi corazón.

El oficial que había descubierto mi cadena con mis iniciales se llamaba Joe Buttataki. Era nuestro vecino, y buen amigo de mis padres. Su esposa, Marie, era un encanto de mujer, aunque en algunas ocasiones tenía sus arranques de "ira". Desde mi muerte, ella nunca se separó de mi madre. Fue su hombro para llorar y en algunos casos, una de las pocas personas que lograba sacarle una sonrisa en esos días tan oscuros.

Joe junto con los demás policías investigó a fondo mi caso. Revisó mi cuarto en busca de algo que fuese de ayuda, interrogó a mis amigos y gente conocida, buscó en mi casillero de la escuela y habló con cuánta gente me hubiese relacionado en esas últimas semanas de mi vida.

Salieron varios sospechosos. Siempre creyeron que mi asesino era un hombre de veinte años o más, fuerte – tal vez trabajaba como leñador o albañil – y caucásico. Sin embargo no descartaron a los más jóvenes.

Yo era la única que sabía quién era mi asesino, después de todo, fui la víctima. Recuerdo que era de las pocas personas a las que les tenía una confianza enorme. Una confianza que me costó la vida, he de decir.

Lo último que vi antes de morir, fueron sus ojos. Estaban llenos de ira, dolor, miedo y una oscuridad terrible que me hacía sentir impotente y débil. Después de eso fue oscuridad total, y cuando _desperté_, ya estaba muerta, a un lado de mi cadáver.

Cuando me enteré de que era un fantasma, tuve unas terribles ganas de llorar y de gritar. Y lo hice, pero nadie me vio ni me escuchó. Volví a sentirme impotente y asustada, no tenía a dónde ir o no sabía realmente a dónde ir. ¿Llegaría esa luz al final del túnel como había visto en las películas? La esperé durante unos momentos, pero nunca apareció. Fue en ese instante que deseé con toda mi alma estar con alguien que me hiciera sentir segura, dónde supiera que nada malo me iba a pasar…

Antes de darme cuenta, estaba en la habitación de mi mejor amigo.

Su nombre era Soul Eater Evans. Sus padres eran amigos de la infancia de los míos, por lo que prácticamente él y yo estuvimos juntos desde que nacimos. Soul tenía un hermano mayor, Wes, que estudiaba en otra ciudad y que de vez en cuando regresaba para saludar a su familia y amigos.

La gente que nos veía y no nos conocía, podría jurar que Soul y yo nos odiábamos, pero no era así. Discutíamos, eso era cierto, pero éramos los mejores amigos que jamás pudieran haber existido. Nos contábamos todo, y era casi imposible que estuviésemos separados. Fue por ello que les exigimos a nuestros padres que nuestras habitaciones estuvieran cerca, aprovechando el hecho de que éramos vecinos. Así, antes de dormirnos, nos asomábamos por la ventana y nos hacíamos una señal de "buenas noches" con una linterna.

Cuando dieron la noticia de mi muerte, Soul no se la creía. Estuvo en shock durante unos momentos, a pesar de los gritos de mi madre. Durante mi funeral no dijo ni una sola palabra, y una vez que estaban enterrando mi cuerpo, se puso histérico. Gritó, pataleó e intentó liberarse de los brazos de su hermano, con tal de hacer que aquellas personas dejaran de echar tierra a mi ataúd. Se negaba a alejarse de mí, a pesar de mi muerte.

Yo traté de abrazarle para que todo estuviese mejor, para tratar de calmarlo, pero lo único que mis brazos lograron fue atravesarlo. Y a pesar de que había prometido no llorar ese día, rompí en llanto.

Nadie pudo consolarme, porque nadie sabía que yo seguía allí, entre ellos.

Para Joe, Soul fue uno de los principales sospechosos. Vivíamos cerca, no tenía una coartada estable para la noche de mi asesinato, éramos amigos de toda la vida y por ende, una persona a la que yo le tenía mucha confianza. Pero aún así, había más sospechosos, y las pistas se estaban agotando.

Mi caso se congeló durante cuatro años.

Durante ese tiempo, todas las cosas cambiaron tanto para bien como para mal. Mi familia no volvió a ser la misma, y después de dos años, mis padres se divorciaron. Mamá se fue a vivir con la abuela a una casa no muy lejos de dónde nosotros habíamos vivido, y papá se quedó en nuestro hogar. Más de una vez le vi entrando a mi cuarto y acostarse en mi cama, dónde rompía en llanto y me llamaba a gritos. Eso lo hacía a diario, pero después de un tiempo, comenzó a hacerlo una vez cada dos o tres semanas.

Soul optó por dedicarse a la carrera de criminología, dispuesto a graduarse para poder ayudar en mi caso, y para poder evitar que otra persona sufriera el mismo destino trágico que yo. Él siempre regresaba cada mes a la ciudad para dejarme un ramo de rosas en mi tumba y susurrarme un _"te extraño"_ o un _"te quiero"_. Recuerdo que, pocos días después de mi entierro, él fue a confesarme lo mucho que me había amado, y a decirme lo tonto que fue por no habérmelo dicho antes.

Según él, planeaba decírmelo el día de mi cumpleaños. Lo irónico era que, mi cumpleaños fue cinco días después de mi muerte. Justamente el día de mi entierro.

Mientras que el tiempo pasaba, la policía seguía tratando de buscar a mi asesino, a pesar de que ya no había pruebas ni pistas. Lo único que tenían era el semen de la violación, un par de huellas digitales que habían quedado en mis caderas y su sangre en mis uñas, producto de mis ataques defensivos. De allí en fuera, ya no tenían sospechosos ni nadie que se acercara a uno. Habían interrogado a cuanta persona se les cruzara en frente y nada.

Pareciera como si a mi asesino se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Pero no era así. Yo lo veía todos los días, aunque hubiese veces en las que no quisiera. Estaba unida a él, y todo porque había tomado mi cabello como trofeo de su "gran hazaña". Quería recordarme; recordar mi voz, mi risa, mi aroma, mis lágrimas, mis gritos de dolor y de auxilio… Quería saber que él fue el único que me poseyó, y el único que, literalmente, tuvo mi vida entre sus manos.

¿Qué si odiaba a mi asesino? Sí, al principio lo hice. Lo odiaba como nunca había odiado a alguien. Gritaba siempre en su presencia, y acercaba mis manos a su cuello a pesar de saber que nunca podría asfixiare y hacerle sentir todo el dolor que él me provocó. Le odiaba porque por su culpa mis padres habían pasado de ser las personas más felices a las más desgraciadas sobre la faz de la tierra. Le odiaba por haberme robado mi libertad, mi vida, mi aire, mi felicidad… Le odiaba y envidiaba, porque él tendría todo lo que a mí me había prohibido.

Pero con el tiempo, dejé de sentir aquello hacia él. No, no le amaba, porque la única persona a la que siempre amé fue a mi tonto vecino con ojos rojos como la sangre y cabello blanco como la nieve. Lo que sentía hacia mi asesino era pena y lástima, y hasta se podría decir que algo de compasión. Había descubierto el motivo del porqué había hecho todo eso mientras que dormía y hablaba entre sueños.

Él sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, y aunque por un tiempo había decidido entregarse, al final optó por guardar silencio y contemplar como los demás sufrían por su causa. Después de todo, según él, ellos merecían sufrir como él también había sufrido.

Recuerdo el día en el que los policías fueron a interrogarlo hasta su casa. Él actuó tranquilo, como si nada, mientras que yo gritaba a todo pulmón "¡Es él, es él!", a pesar de saber que nunca me escucharían. Contestó a todas las preguntas sin siquiera alterarse un poco, y se inventó una coartada decente. Les ofreció café y galletas a los oficiales, ganándose su confianza y respeto, cómo lo había hecho conmigo hace tiempo, y después de que ellos se fueron, colapsó.

Destrozó toda aquella cosa que pudiera vincularle con mi muerte. Quemó su ropa ensangrentada, tiró el cuchillo con el que me había apuñalado a la basura, ocultó mi cabello bajo un par de tablas en su habitación y se duchó varias veces, para luego curarse las heridas que le había provocado.

Heridas superficiales que sanarían, heridas que se veían a simple vista, no como las del corazón.

Los años siguieron pasando, sin tener ni siquiera una nueva noticia de mi asesinato. Varios agentes de la policía se dieron por vencidos, pero no Joe, quien siguió investigando junto con su nuevo ayudante, Soul. Y sin embargo, a pesar de que ellos creían que la esperanza estaba perdida, una nueva pista apareció frente a sus ojos, aunque no se dieron cuenta de ella.

Mi diario.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><em>SÉ que muchos me querrán matar a mí ahora 8DU pero lo bueno a penas está comenzando. Después de esto traeré las continuaciones de mis fic's, I promise. Esto sólo es especial para Rukia, pero si quieren comentar lo malo que me quedó, ¡bienvenidos sean sus reviews! Próximamente, la segunda parte y final de este two-shot, ¡espero que les haya gustado! Sobre todo a ti, e'posa ;3<em>


End file.
